Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into the engine is regulated via a throttle. More specifically, the throttle adjusts a throttle area, which increases or decreases air flow into the engine. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases. A fuel control system adjusts a fuel injection system to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders. As can be appreciated, increasing the air and fuel to the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine.
Some internal combustion engines include engine control systems that deactivate cylinders under specific low load operating conditions. For example, an eight cylinder engine can be operated using four cylinders to improve fuel economy by reducing pumping losses. This process is generally referred to as displacement on demand or DOD. Operation using all of the engine cylinders is referred to as an activated mode. A deactivated mode refers to operation using less than all of the cylinders of the engine (one or more cylinders not active). In the deactivated mode, there are fewer firing cylinders. As a result, there is less drive torque available to drive the vehicle driveline and accessories (e.g., alternator, coolant pump, A/C compressor). Engine efficiency, however, is increased as a result of decreased air pumping losses due to the deactivated cylinders not taking in and compressing fresh intake air.
Engine control systems have been developed to accurately control engine torque output to achieve a desired torque. Traditional engine control systems, however, do not control the engine torque output as accurately as desired. Further, traditional engine control systems do not provide as rapid of a response to control signals as is desired or coordinate engine torque control among various devices that affect engine torque output.